Sepatah Klausa Pada Tanggal Empat Mei
by Shampo-san
Summary: Lalu jika seperti ini-terlanjur jarak menyiksa hati-apa yang harus dilakukan? Mungkinkah, bila salah satu mengalah maka menjadi baik? Seijuro dan Satsuki, punya jawaban sendiri.


**Sepatah Klausa PadaTanggal Empat Mei**

Story (Shampo-san)

Kuroko no Basuke (Fujimaki Tadatoshi)

 **Spesial for Satsuki birthday :)**

 ** _Standart warning :_**

 ** _Penulis tidak meraup keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Isi cerita berdasar imajinasi penulis. Kevalidan informasi yang disajikan bukan 100%. Fanfiksi ini sebatas hiburan. Kesalahan kepenulisan berupa TYPO(S) dan EBI yang belum benar bukan sengaja_**

 **Happy read :)**

 **.**

 **.**

Karena pelangi tak selalu datang selepas hujan, dan bukan kuasa Seijuro memotong jengkal guna mendekatkan.

Ya ...

Bukan berarti ia acuh, enggan peduli lagi, atau masa bodoh. Bisa jadi terbiasa adalah kausa mengapa keduanya terlihat lebih kuat.

Satsuki tidak sedemikian risau kala Seijuro berkata maaf belum bisa pulang. Setidaknya, ujaran maaf menjadi eksemplar, di mana di sana terdapat satu, dua sesal dari sebuah harapan yang kandas.

Walau jumpa nyatanya madu dari jarak yang membentang lama, tetapi mendukung suami dalam upaya membahagiakannya adalah contoh konkret dari mencinta.

Begitu pula dengan Seijuro.

Bayangkan, sejumlah bulan lalu kau meminang seseorang. Memintanya menemanimu, meminta dia jadi bagian dari hidup tak sempurnamu lalu kau tinggalkan. Bayangkan, betapa manis ujar di kala mengucap satu, dua patah janji. Lalu kini ... kau ingkari dan menjadi pendusta tak sadar diri.

Bukan kemauan Seijuro. Sungguh. Ini tidak seperti yang orang-orang pikir. Pengejar materi, manusia serakah, menikah hanya demi status 'menikah', atau apapun terserahlah. Tugasnya sebagai abdi negara--sungguh--mau tak mau mengemudi jalan hidupnya nyaris 50%. Bukan ia berniat mencampakan Satsuki demi uang, faktanya ... separuh dirinya adalah milik wanita itu, dan sisanya milik masyarakat--pun Satsuki tahu.

Lalu jika seperti ini--terlanjur jarak menyiksa hati--apa yang harus dilakukan? Mungkinkah, bila salah satu mengalah maka menjadi baik?

Mereka punya jawaban sendiri.

"Syukurlah ..."

"Tentu saja! Tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Melihatmu dari sini, melihatmu tampak sehat, sudah cukup membuatku senang, Sei ..."

"Yakin?"

"Ka-kau meragukan ku?!"

Dari layar laptop delapan belas incnya, Satsuki nampak berkacak pinggang.

"Pufff ..."

"Se-Seiiiiii!"

Mereka berbincang via video call. Dari sini terlihat Seijuro baru mandi--terefleksi melalui handuk kecil menutupi rambutnya yang basah. Seijuro dan Satsuki sebenarnya sepasang pengantin baru yang belum genap dua bulan menikah. Namun sebab tugas--Seijuro seorang anggota Badan Intelejensi Kepolisian--memaksa keduanya berparak, mencinta dalam antara. Sei di tempatkan di Hokkaido, sedang Satsuki tidak bisa ikuti lantaran memiliki pekerjaan di Tokyo. Seijuro selalu merindukan Satsuki. Meski waktu berkali merapuhkan hati, eksistensi Satsuki dalam benaknya adalah hakiki. Pun pada diri Satsuki, walau kilometer acap menyuguh sepi, Seijuro ialah penawan hatinya yang tak terganti.

"Terimakasih sudah mau mengerti. Aku yakin, harapan yang sama-sama disemogakan akan berbuah lebih indah. Tapi kerut di keningmu itu ..." Seijuro setengah menjeda, dan tak lama keluar tawa melihat Satsuki memasang wajah cemberut--khas rautnya kala protes atau penasaran terhadap suatu hal, "sama sekali tak meyakinkanku. Simpel saja, penglihatanku adalah absolut. Dan mataku menangkap kau mengharap kepulangan ku lebih dari apapun."

Dengan wajah yang memerah, Satsuki menunduk malu-malu. Lelaki itu pandai betul membuat hatinya melambung. Seijuro kuat dibilang tidak begitu romantis, tapi klausanya lebih indah dari sorang pujangga yang puitis.

"Berhenti menggodaku Seiiii!" Satsuki merasakan wajahnya semakin menghangat. "Aku merindukanmu karena kau suamikuuu! Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku bisa melakukan berapa hal guna menekan perasaan ini."

"Kalau begitu beri aku satu ciuman," Seijuro menyentuh monitor di hadapannya--membayangkan, jika telunjuk itu tengah menyentuh bibir Satsuki sekarang.

Netra Seijuro memejam. Mengandaikan perempuan tersebut berada di sisinya. Menyentuh kulit putih itu, membelai rambut indahnya, memeluk tubuh ramping kesukaannya, dan mencium bibir Satsuki serupa kebiasaannya tatkala bersama.

Ini luar biasa. Rasanya bibir ranum Satsuki membekas manis. "Aku mencintaimu. Selamat ulang tahun Satsuki. Semoga kau semakin merindukanku setelah ini. Tapi ingaaat ... jangan macam-macam. Tak ada seorang pun yang lebih mampu menghangatkanmu selain tubuhku. Jadi tahan rindumu, dan akan ku'beri' yang selama ini belum pernah kau rasakan."

"Se-Seiiiiii!"

Kau akan melihat raut semerah tomat jika mengatensi wajah Satsuki sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**


End file.
